


Excuses

by supernaturalgirl85



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, F/M, First Kiss, Love Confessions, Secret Crush, Shyness, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8620567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalgirl85/pseuds/supernaturalgirl85
Summary: You make daily excuse to see Rick unable to tell him how you really feel





	

You found new ones everyday that would allow you to see him . It would be either to return a book or offer to baby sit his daughter.. Or cook dinner .. Something that allowed you spend more time with Rick and still keep your feeling for the man to yourself.  
Maybe it was a little silly on your part but you were so painfully shy that you could hardly talk to the man without stumbling over your words. At least this way if you were babysitting or just helping out around the house you could still see him and not have to necessarily talk to him.   
You glanced out the window as another flash of lighting hit and then thunder rolled.. You sigh and turned away from the window and you picked Judith up from her spot on the floor in the middle of a group of toys.   
She snuggled into you " I got you baby " you said as you started to rock her back and forth. " I will tell you a secret too I dont like storms either. " you said softly as you rub her back.. Another clasp of thunder hit and you felt her tiny body shake. You prayed that this storm would blow over quickly.   
Suddenly the front door open up and a rain drench Rick stumbled though the door mumbling a curse. "Damn I though I could make it back inside before sky open up " he said You couldnt help the little smile.   
" let me get you a towel so you dont track water though the house. " you said as you made your way quickly into the bathroom grabbing a couple towels. You kept telling yourself to not make a fool out of yourself   
You rushed back out to Rick he had peeled his wet jacket off .. And you had to keep your eyes away from .. Him.. From the way his wet shirt clung to his chest , Stomach.. "DaDa " luckily Judith in your arms help. She was reaching out for Rick.   
" I am sorry sweetheart Daddy's all wet " he said as he took the towel from you he leaned in and kissed her cheek softly.. You held your breath as he slowly pulled away you met his gaze. " how has she been for you ?"he asked   
You almost forgot how to speak for a moment but shook yourself out it and pulled away . " good the storms got her a little spoke but other wise ok " you said. He nodded .. " I guess I should go change.." he said   
"Yeah you dont need to catch a cold " you said " Are you hungry ?" it about time for her to ear lunch .. I .. Can fix you something too " you said.. Suddenly feeling nervous again." I mean if you want .. " you said   
He chuckled "Sure I like that " he said you nodded needing to get away you hurried into the kitchen. "Gosh why do you have to sound so stupid all the time. " you though as you put Judith in her highchair and started on making the food.   
You could only imgaine what he was thinking about you and none of it flattering ..but he was to much of a good guy to say anything so he just puts up with it. You blinked back the tears and focus your attention on the food and not the man upstairs probably in the shower   
" I am in so much trouble baby " you said softly to Judith as you put her food in front of her. The storm was still raging on outside a few minutes later. Rick step into the room fresh from a shower.  
You tried not to stare so while you fix him a plate you slid a glance over once or twice.. He had changed into a pair of sweats and a white t-shirt. You decided the man could wear anything and he still be attractive..   
You watch as he leaned in and played a little with Judith a small smile on his face. He looked really relaxed liked this ..it warmed your heart to see it.   
" Here you go " you said as you turned around to hand him a plate. "thanks " he said .."Want to join me ?" he asked indicating to the plate.. Words failed you once again as you got lost in his eyes.. A loud clap of thunder rolling though the house made you jump  
"Not to fond of storms either huh?" he asked " yeah.. You can say that " you cleared your throat let me fix me something and we can go eat in the living room " you said He nodded and with a smile disapered into the other room.   
After you got your food you walked into the living room with Judith on your hip. He was relaxing on the couch one arm thrown over the back plate in his lap. His gaze met yours as soon as you walked in.   
You put your plate down and then settled Judith in her playpen hopeful she would settled into a nap despite the storm.   
You turned around and for a split second you were attempted to settled yourself into his side sit as close as you could to him. But instead you sat down near the middle with space in between in you   
You wanted to say something but you were sure it would come out sounding silly. But you didnt want to sit here in silence either.. It wasnt a uncomfortable silence it was just silent.   
"What were you doing when you got caught out in the rain ?" you asked taking a chance to glance over at him. He had finish his food and had sat the plate on the coffee table . He was leaning farther back into the couch head leaned back against the back .  
His gaze was unreadable as he study you.. " Me and Daryl were trying to repair some of the watch towers. The wood rotten around a couple of them " he said . "Well that not good " did you get them fix ?" you asked as you finish up your food.   
" one of them we did but we will have to go back out and finish the other later when it decided to stop pouring. " he said You glanced out the window rain was still coming down pretty hard   
"Well at least it gives you some time to relax " you said as you turned your head and noticed how he was starting at you .. Your heart jumped into your throat. "yeah downtime is a rare thing " he said ..You wanted to look away ..but his eyes were so blue and you couldnt make yourself look away ..  
You were suddenly aware that he was sliding closer to you.. You almost jumped out of your skin when you felt his fingers lightly brush up against your bare shoulder from the tank top you had on that day.   
" You know what I been wondering ?"he said softly.. As his hand traveled up towards your face fingers brushing your jaw lightly.. You found it suddenly hard to breath "What?" you asked having to work really hard to form the words that came out of your mouth   
" I keep wondering what excuse your going to use next.. He said softly as his lips replaced his fingers along your jaw line.. It felt like you were falling everything was spinning .. But his words did break thought your hazed filled mind..  
"What ?" you asked softly opening your eyes finding his only inches from your ..his lips hovering overs.. "You always have an excuse to come over .. " he said .. Your heart was pounding so hard now you wonder if he could hear it .  
He contiuned before you could even come up with something to say .. " I dont mind.. I like it when your over.." his lips were barely brushing against yours. "It means I can look at you.. " he said and your eyes widen at this..   
Why would he like to look at you" I like even more when you look at me "he said and he grinned pulling back just slightly as you felt your cheeks redden. A hand reached up and brush some hair out of your face..   
You were embarrassed to realize that he had caught your starting but he didnt seem to mind. " I keep waiting ..wanting more.. " he said softly again as his gaze dropped down to your lips .. You nodded ..not sure why .. But that seem to give him some kind of sigh..   
Before you could react his mouth was on yours.. It was a slowly kiss like he was waiting for you to catch up. It did take a moment for your brain to start connecting what was happening.   
You let out a slow breath and your lips parted for him it just deepened from there. One minute it was slowly and steady and then then next he was kissing you like his life depend on it. Wrapping on hand around the back of your neck dragging you closer to him.   
He groaned into the kiss and was suddenly pulling you into his lap his arms wrapping themselves around you both hands sliding there way upwards to tangle themselves in your hair.   
You wanted this so much and had dream about it so much that now it was happening it was like every emotion you had was being pulled to the surface. But you let it all go as you let yourself get lost in him into his kisses and touches.   
After a few minutes but what felt like seconds you pulled away slightly only due to fact you need air. You were still sitting on his lap Both of you trying to catch the your breath.   
A small smile appeared on your face before you could stop it " I guess I am going to have keep coming up with more excuses to come by now " you said softly ..He grinned as he leaned forward and kissed you softly..   
"Dont need excuse anymore " he said as he pulled you closer deepening the kiss.


End file.
